


Don't Do It

by hopeless_romantik



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Smut, Teen Sex, Teenager, Underage - Freeform, contains smut, explicit - Freeform, for mature audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantik/pseuds/hopeless_romantik
Summary: Jack, your best friend since who knows how long ago, has this stupid motto. If you tell him not to do something, the first thing he's gonna do, is just that. How dumb? Well who knew that one day he was gonna do something you thought you didn't want and that would change your life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER! There's only going to be two chapters lol. This chapter contains fluff, and that's it.  
> So I got this idea from one of Jack’s recent videos which was the Layers of Fear episode 5? I believe? He said something along the lines of “when you tell me not to do something the first thing I do is do it.” so yeah. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

_Highschool AU_

“Jack! Come on, don’t do that! You know it tickles.” You half giggled half whined. It was hard to tell him off when you were being tickled like no tomorrow.

Jack, or Sean in more serious moments, was your best friend since you were seven. He had moved to Los Angeles one day and became your next door neighbor. Long story short you grew up with him and wouldn’t change that for the world. You were currently being attacked by Jack’s long delicate fingers along your sides and neck because he decided you weren’t in a good mood and wanted to make you happy. He paused and looked at you. He was straddling your waist with his hands on either side of you for support.

“When you tell me not to do something, my first instinct is to do it.” He _always_ said that it was his motto. You knew what awaited you once he said that so you held your breath and waited for the feeling of being tickled to overcome you. And it did. You could only hold your breath before you burst into laughter and squirmed around on your spot, trying to break free but failing as his legs pinned you down.

“J-Jack! S-st-AHAH-op.” You said breathlessly. He didn’t. Finally after a minute or so of tickling he halted and exhaled, he looked tired.

“God, that’s just mean.” You huffed and wiped your forehead. He did the same and climbed off of you.

“That’s what you get for telling me not to.” He winked your way before leaving the room. You were a flustered mess, and he didn’t even bother to offer you a glass of water.

*

You scribbled down notes from class, your science teacher Ms. Sommay was very frantic with the way she taught. Sometimes you wondered how she even landed a job with all the mumbling she did. It honestly annoyed you at times, but you decided just to get the notes down before you were yelled at. Beside you Jack was tapping two of his pens on the desk, creating a rhythmic beat. He was a good drummer; you knew that even though he never pursued it. Times like these were _not_ the time to be tapping away.

“Jack, be quiet.” You huffed as the teacher mumbled on about balancing chemical equations or something. Jack ignored your request and continued to tap along, humming softly to himself.

“Jack! Shut it.” you tried again.

No response, instead the tapping got somewhat louder.

“Jack, don’t do that. Don’t tap your pens like that. Stop.”

He leaned over to you, making sure he was close enough to whisper to you, “What was that? Can you repeat that please?”

“I said, don’t. Do. That.”

“That’s what I thought.” He then grabbed both your ruler and his and started drumming on the desk; it was no longer a tap but an actual _drum_. Your eyes widened, and you dropped your pen as an attempt to grab your ruler from his hand, but he stretched to the side outside of your reach and continued.

“Jack! You’re going to get us in trouble.” You hissed as Miss wrote something out on the board, she didn’t seem fazed. Not yet anyway.

“I already told you, if you tell me not to do something, I’ll do it.”

You cursed under your breath and tried to snatch the measurement tool but to no avail.

“Jack!” you finally yelled. Most of the class _and_ the teacher turned to look at you.

“Stop disrupting the class (y/n) and Jack. Or else detention.”

You swallowed thickly and nodded; she turned back around, and you cringed. Jack had stopped thankfully, and you exhaled.

“Don’t do that again.” You said.

_That was a mistake_.

You hadn’t even finished your sentence before he was drumming away again, humming much more loudly, more to annoy you than anything. You scooted over closer to him and tried to pry the thing out of his hands. It didn’t work since he had such a grip on the things. It surprised you considering how thin he was. You pretty much wrestled him for the makeshift drumsticks and did your best to get it out of his hands. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat and that’s when you realized two pieces of paper in front of you. It was Ms. Sommay with two detention slips.

You smiled sheepishly, grabbing one of the papers and moving back to your seat, not that you even noticed you had gotten off it. Jack took his note, and the class went silent. She walked back to the front of the class and continued her rambling.

*****

“Dammit Sean. You got us detentions. Are you serious?”

“Sorry princess, I didn’t mean to.”

You glared at him as you walked down the hallway. He was acting as if he won an award rather than detention. It made you angry. You two were walking to the class that held the one-hour long detentions after school. You finally made it there and walked in. He followed closely behind. You took your seat after being marked off the _detention roll_ and sighed, grabbing out a book to read. Jack sat next to you and peered at the ceiling. He was quiet. For once. You could see him looking around in the corner of your eye as if it was some alien planet and not a classroom.

“D’ya want to go get some ice-cream after this? I’ll shout ya.” Jack asked, and you looked over at him. His bright blue eyes stared into your own, and you suddenly became aware of him. His voice was soft and low, his lips slightly parted.

You felt yourself freeze, “uh, y-yeah.”

_What’s wrong with me?_ You wondered, you weren’t like that usually, but for some reason, you felt different. As if suddenly you realized that he was a man and no longer a boy. You shook off the feeling and looked back at your book. You weren’t going to think about that now.

“Cool, we can g-“

“Shut it! No talking in detention.” Mr. Travers scolded as he glared at the two of you. You nodded and shrunk down in your chair. Jack just huffed and leaned back.

*

“Look, he’s sleeping,” Jack whispered in your ear, his breath was hot, and it tickled. It sent chills down your spine. You looked up at what he was looking at, and there he was. Mr. Travers leaned back in his chair, _snoring_. “Want to ditch?” Jack asked. He didn’t even wait for your answer to start packing. You only had twenty minutes left of detention, but no way were you going to leave. Just in case sir was to wake up before those twenty minutes were up.

“No way! It’s only twenty minutes.” You said.

“Fine.” Jack obeyed your decision. He usually did, he was a good boy in your opinion.

If you were honest, in the whole forty minutes of sitting next to Jack ‘reading’ your book, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander. You had thought of what you did earlier on. About how you suddenly saw him differently. It was true; you saw him differently. He had always been that nine-year-old boy to you. He was childish and loved being a ball of energetic happiness. He was always like that. Recently, it was as if his energy had somewhat calmed down, and so he calmed down. He was more _chill_ and relaxed. Something you liked about him. Not only that but he also started growing a _beard_ of sorts, tough stubble splattered across his jawline and upper lip. It suited him. There were times that you would sit next to him, do nothing but watch a movie or play video games with him until you felt that same feeling you did before. The one where the part of your body that was in contact with him burned and you became flustered. You were feeling things for him that you never imagined you would. It was something you wanted to know more about and feel more of.

“Good. Don’t leave.”

He suddenly got up abruptly, grabbing his backpack and walked away. “Bye!” he said.

“Where are yo-” he had shut the door before you could finish your question. He had left. All because you said, “don’t leave.”

_How typical._ You thought.

*

“See? Detention wasn’t all bad, _and_ ya scored yerself some ice cream.” Jack chuckled as you walked back to your house with a cone of (fave icecream). He had waited for you outside of the class until detention was over and then walked you to the nearest ice cream shop for a double scoop of (favorite ice cream). “Happy?”

“No, you left me! And I still have to go home and study for the English exam we have coming up.” you groaned. He slung an arm over your shoulder and pulled you close. The proximity of his lips near your own when he smiled made you shiver, you were staring longingly into his eyes. His ocean blue eyes that, you had to admit, you were falling for. Taking a deep breath you opened your mouth to ask him if he ever felt the same.

“Se-”

“Shoot! Your ice cream is melting (y/n). Here, clean yourself up.” he gestured to your melting sweet treat, and you took the napkin in his hand. Dabbing it over the liquid that had drooled all over your fingers. _God, I’m such a klutz_.

He held your ice cream as you cleaned the rest of yourself up and placed the used tissue in the bin. He was licking up the sides of your cone. His tongue was slow, moving up the rigid hard pastry. His eyes fluttered closed as he slurped up the remains. The sight made you swallow hard, _What else can he do with that tongue?_

*

“We’re home! Can you come over and help me with English?” Jack asked.

You had made it home in about twenty or so minutes. It was already starting to get dark, but you didn’t mind. It meant you got to watch the sunset with Sean. “Sure. Let me just get my books, and I’ll meet you in five.”

He nodded, “sounds good.”

You walked up your steps, and he walked up his own. Once inside you grabbed your books from your desk and then trotted back downstairs. You grabbed an apple before making your way to his house. Jack had left his front door open so you could just make your way upstairs.

“Sean?” you called when you knocked on his door, it had shifted, so you pushed it all the way open. He wasn’t there; instead, his window was open, and his curtains somewhat flapped in the wind. You walked toward it, placing your books down onto his bed as you do so, peeking your head out. There he was, sitting on a pile of blankets and pillows, arms behind his head for support. He looked so calm at that moment, his eyes fixated on the sky above him. You cleared your throat, and his eyes snapped to yours. He grinned. “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring the sunset baby, come join me.”

You didn’t move, instead looked at him. This was his _place_. The place he said he took his girlfriends and crushes after dates or whatever. Not for the sex but just to spend time with them. You had only been up there once when he first found out he could hang out there before he had claimed it as _The spot._

“Uhh, I don’t know.” You said. Your face flushed at the thought of going up there and spending time with him. His arm wrapped around you as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. As he caressed your arm with his fingers, placing soft kisses on your forehead and your temple. You shook your head out of the thought and instead asked him to come inside.

“Please.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” He quickly jumped up and back into the room with a gracious thud. He grabbed his books and started _studying_.

*

“Alright, done.” He smiled widely. He had finally finished his homework and did some extra studying; you were proud of him for doing so but at the same time upset at yourself for not doing your work. Instead, you had spent the whole time coming into terms of _falling for your best friend_. And yes, that’s what you had come to the conclusion of. He made you feel all those things your ex-boyfriends did and more. So it only made sense that you had fallen for him. Right?

“Good, what time is it?”

“Nine thirty.” He chirped. Your eyes widened, oh god.

“Shoot, I have to go home. My parents aren’t going to be happy.”

He chuckled, “Nah I already took care of that. I called yer mom and told her you’d be stayin over.”

“What? When did you…?”

“When you went to the bathroom, don’t worry (y/n), I got ya.” he sent a subtle wink, one that made you blush. You smiled and nodded.

“O-okay.”

He grabbed the tin of whipped cream he had gotten earlier and sprayed some in his mouth; you cringed as he spoke with his mouth open. “Want some?”

You shook your head, “no thank you.”

“Come on! Have some.” He pointed the can at you, but you shook your head.

“No, I don’t want some.”

“please?”

“Nah.”

“Just have some or else I’ll spray some on ya.”

You put your hands up in defense. “Don’t you dare.”

“What was that?” he asked, completely freezing in his spot.

“Don’t spray it on me.”

That’s when you realized what you had said, _don’t_. You gulped as Jack proceeded to chuckle evilly and pounce onto you.

“N-no!” you cried as he pushed you back to the bed and started spraying the topping all over your face. You coughed and squirmed as he continued for a bit longer before stopping and doubling over in laughter. You glared at him as he sobered up.

“Dammit Sean.”

He realized what you called him and stopped laughing completely, “Oh crap, I didn’t make you mad did I?”

You didn’t answer him, instead started walking toward his door to get yourself cleaned up. He stopped you before you could move any further, grabbing your hand and spinning you around. He stepped closer; his smirk was evident even in his eyes. He brought his hand up to your face, caressing your cheek softly before wiping his thumb on your lower lip, he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the remains off. This made you tremble. He repeated this action for the rest of your lips, taking his time as he stared at you intently.

“You're close enough to me to kiss me; you know that right?” You didn’t know what made you say that or why you even thought that to begin with, but it just came out.

“You’re right. I am.” With this he took a step closer, you stepped back but was met with the door against your back.

“Don’t kiss me, Sean.” You said, daring him to disobey you.

“Huh?”

“ _Don’t_ kiss me.”

With that, he pressed his body into you and then smashed his lips onto yours in one quick movement. He had you pinned with his body, his lips moving hungrily against yours. You had wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, the feeling sending shocks through your body. He tilted his head to get a better angle and make the kiss deeper. You didn’t know how much you wanted this till you got it. Your lips moved in sync as his hands gripped at your waist firmly. After a few seconds more you pulled back for air. He moved away, and his eyes lit up.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a hell of a long time.” He chuckled.

You were still in shock; your heart was racing as you let what had just happened sink in.

“Yeah, me too.”


	2. All The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack move pretty quickly, you decide to let Jack have the honours of taking it all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT! This is your warning now.  
> This is my first time writing smut but I got the urge. Feedback would be awesome.

Jack returned later with two bottles of water, he had one already in his mouth whilst he chugged the cold pure liquid. He had thrown your bottle to you and you caught it with ease. Water dribbled down his chin as his eyes fluttered closed and you couldn’t help but watch. You wanted to kiss him again, the first kiss was not enough, not to mention you could feel the heat between your legs become warmer at the thought of what you’d guys do that night.

“S-Sean?” You mumbled.

“Yeah? Everything alright?” He asked wiping his mouth and setting the bottle down.

“Better than ever, I was just wondering…” you trailed off, not really knowing how to ask him to kiss you again. Instead you fell silent and let your unasked question hover in the air, he walked to you. He was right in front of where you sat on the bed, his eyes soft and curious and you decided to finish what you had started. “…can we kiss again?”

“You want to kiss again? I knew I was a good kisser, but it takes two to tango.” He chuckled and you felt your cheeks go red. You nodded, he extended his hands and helped you kneel on the edge of the mattress. He slowly moved his hands to your cheeks, smiling softly as he did so. At that moment you knew you had never felt so at peace, never felt so calm and happy in his arms. You cherished his touch, getting lost in the warmth as your eyes closed. His breath was against your lips and you knew he was close, close enough that your heart beat pumped blood faster than ever and it made you grip his shirt in your fists. Finally, after what felt like forever his lips came in contact with yours. It was soft and sweet, but you didn’t want that, you wanted something else. You attempted to move it forward, trying to tilt your head to get a better angle but failed as he had his hands on the sides of your face keeping you in place.

You let him have his way, kissing at an agonisingly soft pace for what felt like ten minutes. Eventually his hands moved to your waist where he pulled you closer so that your chest was flush against his. You craved more, pulling your arms around his neck and finally tilting your head. He did this too and let the kiss reach the next level. Your lips moved in sync with his and you tugged at his hair as the feeling in your stomach increased. He let out a soft breathy moan when his hands had gone up into your shirt. That made you gasp and shiver in pleasure.

The two of you were panting for air; his eyes were hazed over with lust and the sight made your knees weak. His lips were swollen and a dark pink, almost red. He let a sly smirk play on his lips as he winked at you. He was cute. You watched as his eyes trailed down your messed up shirt, his pupils became more dilated. When his eyes met your gaze once again, you pulled him in for round two.

As you kissed he had slowly pushed you back; you were finally lying flat on your back as his tongue grazed your bottom lip. You let him in immediately with no hesitation as he hovered over you. You moaned when his tongue touched your own, you felt your stomach tighten, and your legs weaken further. He pulled away only to kiss down your neck, leaving soft open mouth kisses down your jaw up to your collarbone. He sucked on the spot between your neck and collarbone, and you moaned his name.

“S-Sean.” Your hands were on his neck as his mouth worked magic.

He had one of his legs positioned between yours, and you could feel his thigh rub against your core, your leggings were thin, and you could feel the heat of his member on your hip. He began kissing you again and rolled his hips into yours and fireworks exploded in your head. He continued to do this for a while, making you lose your mind.

“Sean, s-stop.” You managed to say as he slowed the bucking of his hips and pulled away.

Concern filled his eyes as he watched your expression, “are you okay? I’m sorry, is this too fast?” He sat up, one of your legs underneath him as he recomposed himself. You could feel yourself fall for him harder at how genuinely nice he was, making sure you were okay made you swoon. It may be a small thing but the fact that he didn’t want to take things too quickly made your heart pound.

“No, that’s not it.” You sat up and watched as relief washed over his body. “I just want to get comfortable.” You said before pulling him, so he had his back against the headboard of the bed.

“D-do you want to,” he paused for a moment, “go all the way?”

Your heart tightened in your chest; eyes squeezed shut, and the feeling of appreciation for this genuinely kind-hearted man spilled over. He cared, actually cared about making sure you were comfortable. You opened your eyes to see he was looking back with a worried expression.

“Have you ever gone all the way?” you asked him, not knowing if he’s done it with a past girlfriend or not.

His look gave it away, he seemed ashamed and somewhat disgusted, “I was sixteen, and I didn’t know what I was doing.” He scratched the back of his neck as his ears became red, you felt sorry for him. You nodded and sighed, “Have you?” he asked.

“N-no.”

“I don’t want to pressure you; I don’t want to force you into anything, but ya gotta tell me what ya think. If there’s any part of ya that has its doubt I suggest we don’t. It’s up to you little lady.”

“Yeah, I want to go all the way.”

“Sure?”

You scoffed, “of course silly, now shut up and kiss me already.” You chuckled. He did as he was told.

He pulled you onto him, eyes level as he reconnected your lips. He let out a breathy sigh, something that sent a shiver through your spine. You gripped onto his arms as his hands pinned your waist down onto him. The pressure he applied was enough to bruise you, but it turned you on more. He bucked his hips upward and you moaned, the feeling was intense, but it was beautiful.

“S-Sean. D-do that again.” You found it hard to get the words out but he obliged. Rolling his hips again hitting exactly where you wanted it to. You moaned a bit louder, biting your lip once you realised how loud you were being. His hands found themselves up your shirt and the feeling of his cold hands made you shiver. He tugged at the bottom of your shirt and you lifted your hands above your head so he could take it off. He kissed you once before pulling away and admiring you, his eyes trailing your bare stomach.

“God, (Y/n), you’re more fookin’ beautiful than I could ever imagine.” His gaze burned your skin and your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You pulled him down again and continued down the path you were going. You tugged his shirt and he removed it, mimicking your actions. You had seen him shirtless many times before, but seeing him in this light and situation had you light headed. Your hands had a mind of their own as you fumbled with the knot on his sweatpants.

“Goddammit Jack, why do you double knot it like this?” you half chuckled half grumbled. He grinned at you, amused at your state.

“I’m sorry, baby. I lost a bit o’ weight and these pants were already big enough.” He pushed your hands away and undid the string himself before getting off the bed and dropping the pants. Your breath hitched when he was left in just his boxers, his member poking persistently at the cotton material. “Let’s slow down alright? I don’t wanna rush t’is experience with ya alright?”

You nodded before he pulled you up from your spot and sat you at the end of the bed. “Can I ask you something?” Your voice was low, and for once in a very long time you felt shy in front of Jack.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you really.. that big?” your face burned at the question but curiosity got the better of you, he looked amused at your question. He was knelt in front of you as he looked down at his crotch and then back up to you. You wanted to know, he was a good 5 and a half inches. Not bad considering you’d heard that Irish dicks are short, blame Jack’s friend Mark for that one. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“No baby, I’m only half hard.”

Your eyes widened, and you gulped, _Oh, God._

Jack began kissing down your neck once again, making sure to trail downward. His lips were on your stomach, just below your bellybutton when his tongue glided along the soft skin. You inhaled sharply and bit back a moan as his head grew closer to the waistline of your leggings. He quickly stood you up before he clenched the waistband in between his teeth and pulled downward, he had _talent_. You helped him by pulling them down where he could tug them off with little to no effort. For the second time that night he examined your body.

“Calvin Klein huh?” He said gesturing to your matching pair of CK underwear and bra. You giggled, nodding. He exhaled shakily before continuing with the kisses that trailed down your thigh and back up. You were lost in the moment where he let his hand lightly caress the top of your underwear. His fingers brushing your clit made you release a wanton moan. He repeated this action, teasing you as he placed hickeys on your hip.

“S-Sean! Don’t tease.” You whimpered.

“Fine, come here.” He said as he began to kiss you more passionately than _ever_ , His tongue swirling around yours as your lips barely touched. His hand started rubbing circles right into your clit, making you gasp and grip his hair at the back of his head. Your hips bucked at the contact, over and over. You opened your eyes, Jack had his eyes on you as his hand did its job. Your mouth was somewhat agape, his lips barely touching yours as you shared the same air as him. It made you dizzy with arousal.

Your breathing got more rugged the longer it went. So you pulled your arms around Jack and buried your head in the crook of his neck. He smelt of cologne and sweat, you bit on the skin softly when you felt your climax creeping up on you. He stopped abruptly, leaving you undulating, you needed friction but it was all gone. You were left a panting hazy mess. You were admittedly were soaking wet but you couldn’t help it, not when Jack had you going crazy.

You had to return the favour, you let your hand travel down his v-line whilst he kissed you. Once it reached his boxers you attempted to palm him through the thin material. He groaned at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as you moved your hand up and down. His breath mirrored what yours did a few minutes ago. “Good god, baby. Yer good at this,” he said as his hip movement matched that of your hand. You stopped for a moment and pulled down his boxers, his cock bounced out and hit his stomach. He was undeniably large, maybe six and a half, seven inches? It didn’t matter. You wrapped your hand around his shaft.

“I-I don’t know what to do.” You sighed before looking down in shame.

He guided your hand, lifting it and then lowering it all the way to the base. “Don’t be shy baby, do what ya feel is right okay? Just doing t’is with ya feels g-good enough.” His voice quivered when your thumb accidentally glided over the tip. You continued what he showed you before swiping your thumb over the slit, he grunted at the touch and sighed. Bit by bit his breathing became more rugged and you assumed he was nearing the edge. He was moaning your name quietly, growling every time you applied the perfect amount of pressure. You were turned on by the fact that you could make him melt under your touch. He pulled away, before you could continue he had you pinned down on the bed, feverishly placing kisses everywhere, he undid your bra and slipped your underwear off so quickly you swore it happened in a blink of an eye. You gripped onto him when his mouth was clasped over your nipple, his tongue flicking at the bud as his hand twisted the other. Your eyes were closed and your hips arched in the air.

His fingers started playing with your clit once again, rubbing in circles making sure to run his fingers down toward your entrance and then back up to help lubricate your spot. He was working you up so good that moans and pants flew around the room.

“I want you, Sean, please.”

He looked at you, and you looked back with pleading eyes. “(Y/n), I don’t have lube, it could hurt if I don’t prepare ya.”

“Then prepare me, but God Sean if I don’t get you soon then I’m going to go crazy.”

“Alright, alright. God, you’re so fookin’ sexy when you beg like that.”

In one swift motion he had a digit inside you, he began pumping, and the feeling was so good you were left with your mouth agape and eyes fluttered closed. He entered a second, then a third and you were a moaning and panting mess as you felt the heat in your lower abdomen increase.

“Now, please. Just give it to me.” You breathed, unsure if he even understood with the amount of moans that accompanied those words.

“It’s going t’ hurt for a while, but ya need just to relax.” He reassured. You nodded.

He had you placed comfortably on a pillow, making sure you were comfortable. He put another thinner pillow underneath your lower back for a bit more leverage before he aligned himself with your entrance. He pulled on a lubricated condom and made sure you were okay

Slowly he pushed in, groaning at how tight you felt. Your eyes squeezed shut as the pain shot up your body. He paused, “you alright?”

Tears brimmed your eyes as you nodded, “give it a second.”

He whispered a small yes as he awaited your signal. Once the pain subsided and the pleasure came through you nodded, “slowly.” You muttered. He did as he was told, slowly pulling out and then back in. He repeated this over and over, and suddenly the pain was gone. “Faster.” You said as he picked up the pace, the sound of both of your moans together was so good. You were nearing your climax and you knew you weren’t going to last.

“O-oh, my God. Fuck. Sean, I’m close.” You mumbled as he kissed you, he sucked your lip into his mouth before moaning. You could feel it; you were so close.

“Sean I’m gonna- I’m gonna come.”

Your fingers scraped at his back, leaving nail marks and scratches on his back.

He had his head buried in your neck as he continued to thrust into you, “come for me, baby.”

That pulled you over the edge; the earth stopped spinning and you dissolved in pleasure.

“Sean, I’m coming. Oh fuck, god. Keep-keep going. Oh _fuck_.” Your hips grinded upward as he kept going, you rode your high and melted into nothing as you saw stars. The feeling of your walls tightening around his member threw him off and after a few more erratic thrusts he was shuddering against your frame, breathing your name over and over. You were hazed over with pleasure, the electricity finally calming down. He pulled out slowly and fell next to you on the bed, you felt empty.

“Oh God, that was fookin’ amazin’ baby.” He laughed.

“Yeah,” you couldn’t think straight due to your post-euphoria.

He rolled off the bed and stood up, grabbing a towel he had conveniently next to his bed and left the room, you couldn’t be bothered asking him what he was up to and instead felt your body relax. You had almost drifted into sleep, but Jack had re-entered with a hand towel and what looked to be a pad?

“(Y/n), I have to clean ya up okay? Can I do that for ya?” He asked, you just nodded. He cleaned you up and frowned, “You’re bleedin, just like I thought.” He put the pad on your underwear, he pulled them up to your hips and then removed the pillow from beneath you. His gesture made your heart melt.

“Thank you, Sean.” You smiled.

He hopped into bed next to you and then pulled you close, arms wrapping around your body. His warmth calmed you, and so did his heart, he had been your best friend since you could remember, and you didn’t regret anything. Never had you been able to hold him like this and never have you felt so happy that he was the one you did it with.

“Goodnight, love,” Sean mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Goodnight,” you sighed and felt sleep take over your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good? Hope so. Like I said earlier it was my first time writing smut so it may be a little weird? I had to research this stuff lmao. This is the end of this fic but you can always check out my quotev for other fanfics THANKS XD  
> https://www.quotev.com/hopelessromantik/published

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
